Tutoring On Another Subject
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ned/Toby Takes place in the episode failing and tutors. Toby (the boy Moze is tutoring) comes to Ned for help in getting her to date him. His plan on how Ned can help is surprising and Ned hopes he isn't taking advantage of the boy.


For any of my readers paying attention to the posting scedual I made, I was suposed to post a Ned/Martin story and planned on posting this one later but I decided to change the Ned/Martin story to a chapter fic so I have to rewrite that and finish the other chapters. I dont know when I can post that. I think I will but if only a few people read this then I probably wont.

Thanks for reading and please review. Kissing Scars and Blackmailing Crash shall be updated by the end of the day like the scedual says. Other than this nothing has change.

* * *

Ned sat outside the tutor room tapping his foot on the ground. It had now been forty minutes and his new tutor hadn't shown up yet. How was he supposed to pass the stupid exam if all the tutors were either bad tutors or insane? He sighed and picked up his bag. He wasn't going to sit here for the next four hours waiting for someone who wouldn't show up.

He stalked away from the room, gripping the strap to his bag tightly. This had been the worst few days in a long time and that was saying something. Most of the school was empty by now. The students had either gone home or to a club. He'd had to stay late to wait for his tutor and had lost time he could be studying.

His sulking was interrupted when he saw a sixth grader leaning against his locker jittering nervously. The boy looked toward Ned as he approached.

"Hi?" Ned said, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Uhh h-hi" The boy stuttered.

"This is my locke…." Ned started.

"Your Jennifer's friend aren't you?" The boy blurted out.

"Yes…" Ned said slowly. "How do you know Moze?" Moze didn't hang around with any sixth graders, especially sixth grade boys. She said they were immature and annoying, plus they always seemed to end up liking her.

"She's my tutor" He said, his eyes fogging up and a smile playing on his lips. Ned rolled his eyes internally. Yep another crush.

"Sorry kid…" Ned began.

"Toby" he interrupted.

"Toby, I can't help you. If you like Moze talk to her. She won't like you back. Sorry, you're too young." Toby looked down sad.

"But I really like her" He mumbled, running a finger through his jelled hair.

"So do all the other sixth graders following her around" Ned responded, opening his locker. He grabbed his books and started placing them in his bag. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He was already angry and didn't need some kid annoying him.

"You care about her don't you?" Toby asked, blushing pink. Ned glansed over at him again looking confused.

"Of course" Ned replied. He zipped up his bag.

"Then you should help me. I'll be a much better boyfriend than anyone else. I'll care for her and be nice to her…"

"Sorry. I don't know how I would help anyway. Even if I did want to help Moze won't listen to anyone when it's about her love life."

"Then… Can you help me practice?" Toby blushed darker, avoiding Ned's eyes.

"Practice what?"

"There aren't any girls who like me and I cant with anyone in my grade. They'll laugh and bully me. You seem nice and I don't think you would tell anyone, at least I don't think so."

"You want me to pretend I'm Moze so you can practice asking her out?" Ned asked, holding back a laugh.

"No I…" His voice lowered in volume "practice kissing." Ned fell forward, banging into his locker. A choking sound escaped his lips.

"What!?" Ned nearly shouted. Toby looked away.

"I want to practice kissing" He murmured. "Girls like that thing and maybe if I'm a god kisser she would…" he trailed off.

Ned stood completely still, eyes wide. Out of every possible thing the boy could have said this was the last thing he would expect. He should say no, not even think about it but the boy was kind of cute. Ned blushed at the thought. He had never kissed a girl before but he had made out with Martin. It was seriously the only time he'd shut up. There also might have been a small possibility that he may have once kissed Loomer but that was only once and he'd be killed if he told anyone.

Ned's biggest secret was he was bi. He loved Moze but he couldn't help that he found some guys attractive. He was upset that he was actually considering this. He'd be using the boy, admittedly a cute boy, pretending to help him ask out Moze. Moze wouldn't go out with the sixth grader anyway.

"You want to kiss me?" Ned spluttered, blushing at the thoughts he was having.

"Yea…" Toby muttered, still avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think it would help" Ned explained.

"It still couldn't hurt." The younger one said. Ned raised an eyebrow. No normal sixth grade boy, or any middle school boy would willingly kiss another guy just to be able to kiss the girl they like better.

"Is this because you want to kiss Moze or do you want to kiss me?" Ned asked, becoming suspicious. Toby looked started and scared. "I won't make fun of you or tell anyone" Ned promised. Toby glanced around the hall, shifting from foot to foot.

"Maybe both" he muttered. Ned frowned. Even if he had suspected it was still weird to hear.

"I… I guess I could help you" Ned muttered, in a tiny voice. Toby wasn't the only paranoid one.

"Really!"

"Let's head over to my place. We can't do this here." Ned said. He shut his locker quickly and started walking to the door. HE glanced back to see the kid still frozen in place.

"You don't have to." Ned said.

"I'm going to a hot seventh grader's house to kiss him?" Toby muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I'm going to kiss a hot seventh grader?" Ned didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't a hot seventh grader. Moze was a hot seventh grader and Martin but not him.

"Come on" Ned beckoned, nodding to the front doors. Toby started walking robotically after Ned. They were silent all the way out of the school and down two more blocks.

"You're willing to kiss me?" Toby asked. Ned shrugged. They fell back into silence for several minutes. They had turned from the busy street already and walking past small houses. Toby froze and stepped away from Ned. "Is this a trap?" He asked in a shaky voice. He took three more steps back. "You don't want to kiss me! Are you going to beat me up?" Ned gave the boy an upset glare.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Ned shot.

"How do I know" Toby stuttered. Ned looked at the houses. He didn't want this to turn into a scene. He knew at least two of his classmates lived on this block.

"There are people I know that live nearby" Ned hissed. "Either leave or come with me. I'm not going to hurt you." Ned hurried off toward home, part of him hoping that the boy would go away. He shouldn't be making out with random boys anyway. If the kid told people he'd be dead. He knew that he wasn't too popular and if it came out that he was bi his two best friends wouldn't leave him but his other classmates would shun him or bully him.

He was relieved when he didn't sense anyone behind him. At least until he heard running in his direction. Toby fell in step a few feet behind him. The seventh grader didn't acknowledge his presence, just wanting to make it the last three blocks home. Thankfully there wasn't another incident. As expected there was no car in the driveway. His parent would be working till the sun had already gone down. He'd be safe from anyone showing up.

"This is it" Ned said. He led the younger boy up the front steps to the smallish blue house. It was two stories tall and had flowers planted around the front. They entered and Ned closed and locked the front door. If his parents came home he wanted enough warning to hide Toby.

"Are you going to beat me up now?" Toby stuttered, sounding frightened.

"I already told you I wouldn't" Ned repeated. "Let's go upstairs in case my parent come home early. Toby nodded. Ned noticed how worried Toby looked. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing at everything.

"Is this going to be your first kiss?" Ned asked. Toby jumped as if surprised by Ned's presence.

"Uh no… I kissed a girl last year but it was only a peck. It only lasted a second. I don't want my first kiss with Moze to be like that." Ned nodded, his stomach falling. He shouldn't be upset. He already knew the kid wanted Moze. It wasn't like he needed a boyfriends anyway.

"Here we are, home sweet home" Ned said, opening the door to the room. The room was small, only big enough for his twin sized bed, a desk, a dresser and an end table. The walls were painted the same light blue as the outside of the house and a tan carpet layered the dark wood floor.

"Where do you… want to do this?" Toby stammered.

"Sit on the bed, against the headboard" Ned replied. Both boys dropped their bags near the door. Toby hurried unto the bed, stumbling over his one feet. Ned followed slowly. He watched the younger boy crawl over to the headboard. He couldn't help but stare at the other boy's ass. He was so small but at the same time adorable. Ned followed, sitting next to Toby. "Ready?" Ned asked the slightly shaking boy. Toby gave a tiny nod. Ned felt almost as nerves. He wasn't the best kisser either. He didn't have the most experience even if he kidded a few guys once or twice.

He leaned slowly toward the younger boy, lightly running a thumb across his soft cheek. He closed his eyes and touched their lips together in a butterfly of a kiss. They stayed like that for a long second before Ned started to move his lips. Toby hesitantly followed his lead. It was clumsy at first. They moved out of sink and Ned's lips felt dry. But after ten seconds or so they found a rhythm.

Toby leaning in closer, wrapping an arm awkwardly around Ned while Ned's hand made its way to the younger boy's hair. It was stiff from jell but his fingers ran through it, making a crackling sound as it split the jelled hair from its intended form.

Their lips separated, leaving Toby breathing heavy. Ned couldn't help but smile at the younger boy next to him. "How was I?" Toby asked, staring into Ned's eyes. There was a flash of something in the soft brown eyes of the sixth grader but Ned barely registered it.

"You were fine" Ned said. "But you could use a little practice." The younger boy's mouth fell into a frown. "Hey you just need more practice" Ned grinned. "I'll help you with that as long as you need." Toby's eyes lit up and the frown vanished.

"It's kind of awkward sitting like this" Toby commented. Ned nodded, smirking slightly. Before Toby could say anything more Ned had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he was lying flat on the bed, head tiled slightly because of the pillow.

"Ok." Ned said. "That was a kiss. DO you want to practice making out." Toby's body was shivering slightly and he nodded enthusiastically.

` "Yes please" He whispered. He let out a soft whimper when he saw Ned on top of him. He kneeled over Toby, hands on either die of his head. Ned smiled one more time before lowering himself onto his forearms. Their lips met. Ned took charge again, no longer being gentle and chaste. His lips pressed hard against the younger boy's.

Toby gasped at the feeling of Ned's tongue running against his lips. He was reluctant but opened his mouth while continuing the kiss. Another moan escaped his lungs when their tongues touched. Sparks shot through the younger boy's tongue causing his back to arch off the bed. His hands shot up and grabbed Ned's hair, pulling it down. Ned's eyes rolled up behind his eyelids.

Ned let his weight fall on the little boy's chest instead of holding himself up with his forearms. His hands followed Toby's example and gripped hard onto the gelled hair. The grip tightened and pulled, cracking the last of the gelled shape into a mess of bedhead.

The tongue that roamed Toby's shaking mouth retreated, making the boy moan in protest. but his moan was cut off by teeth bighting his lower lip. Toby gasped, eyes flying open for a moment. Ned could feel the younger boy's heartbeat quicken. Ned worked Toby's bottom lip lightly between his teeth, taking pleasure in the tiny groan and whines that emanated from the other boys mouth. The hands in Ned's hair went limp and Toby gasped, convulsing each time the pressure increased. '

The sixth grader's brain went numb. All he could feel was Ned's teeth against his lip, sparking every nerve in his body. His only thought was more and he didn't attempt to stop the way his body was responding. When Ned's teeth finally let go, his face turned pink, realizing another part of him was reacting to this. Toby pulled away, breathing in heavy gasps. Ned stared at the younger boy's face which was still only inches away.

"Th-thanks" Toby stuttered, trying to move out from under the older boy. Ned's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but slid off the boy.

"Was that too much?" Ned asked. He knew he'd gotten pretty heavy on the kiss. He hadn't expected to do something like that. Hell, he'd never even kissed someone like that before. The only thing that came close was when Loomer bit his lip and that hurt.

"N-no" Toby stammered. Ned still looked confuse until Toby attempted, not as stealthily as he thought, to cover himself.

"Oh!" Ned exclaimed, eyes going wide. Toby grabbed a pillow and covered himself, blushing even more than before.

"Sorry" Toby whispered, sounding nervous. Ned didn't know what came over him. It was probably wrong to do. Toby was just a kid, hey he himself was a kid but all he wanted to do was feel the younger boy's skin against his own. Ned scooted closer to the other boy and reached out his hand. Gently he took hold of the sixth grader's chin and moved his lips toward his own.

Their lips hovered an inch apart, the only sound Toby's harsh breaths. "Can I take off your shirt?" Ned asked, his breath tickling the other's lips. Toby's heart pounded. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack to pass out. "You don't have to" Ned continued. "I don't want to push you into anything." Toby stayed completely till, eyes fluttering close and mind swimming.

"I-I'm not ready" he apologized. He didn't see Ned smile or expect another kiss. It was soft sweet and lasted merely a second, feeling a brush of warmth.

"Ok" Ned whispered. "Don't apologize." Toby's eyes fluttered back open and his chocolate eyes sparkled with an emotion he hadn't realized he could have.

"I should probably get going" Toby murmured, hesitantly pulling away. Ned nodded, hiding his disappointment. He shouldn't have these feelings. He didn't have these feelings an hour ago.

"Sure" Ned responded. They moth stood and Ned brushed his shirt flat. Toby stole glances at Ned every few seconds on his way through the house. Toby stopped before the front door, staring at the wood. His eyes glazed over as if contemplating something big. Very slowly Toby turned around.

Ned could see his arms shaking in the way they'd been during their kiss. "Ned" He asked softly.

"Umm yes." Ned responded, sounding a little too hoarse.

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem. But I don't think it will help with Moze." Ned said. Toby went to scratch his head but found that his immaculately gelled hair was sticking out in every angle. A blush returned to his face.

"I… know." He muttered. "I was wrong. She wouldn't kiss me would she?" He asked. "Ned opened his mouth but Toby continued. "I don't really think I want to date her anymore."

"What?" Ned asked, taken off guard by the comment.

"I… Can we… Is it… Can… ah… Can we go out in a date" He blurted out, a stuttering mess. Ned opened his mouth but didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. He was truly shocked. He stayed still and silent long enough that Toby's eyes sparkled again but this time from unshed tears.

"Yes" Ned responded, voice high. Toby looked just a surprised as Ned had moments ago.

"Really?"

"Yea" Ned responded, more confident than before.

"But why?" Toby asked. Ned grabbed the other boy's cheek and kissed him, not as softly as their final kiss but not even close to the passion from the one before.

"Because you seem like a nice guy and I really liked kissing you" Ned said, fully confident now. A bright smile lit up the younger boy's face. It shone around the room like the sun. HE really was beautiful.

"I…I still have to go now" He murmured, eyes not leaving Ned. "But… Can we keep it a secret?" He asked.

"Just you and me" Ned agreed. Toby grinned and left the house heading home. All the worry and fear left Ned and the first time in a long time all he felt was joy, pure unhindered joy. He walked back to his room, trying to decide how to put this in the guide.

* * *

What did you think. It turned out longer than I thought. Please review and tell me if you want me to write the Martin/Ned story. Ned's Declassified High School Survival Guide (with tips for questioning boys)


End file.
